


人间报告

by Alravia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: 长颈鹿先生有一天在河边喝水，不小心喝进嘴里一条鱼。长颈鹿咳嗽好几下才把鱼吐回河里，这时它才看到这是一条眼睛特别大的金鱼。
Relationships: Mathieu Flamini/Mesut Özil, Per Mertesacker/Laurent Koscielny





	人间报告

**Author's Note:**

> 主CP：M4K6、米尼鱼（默特萨克x科斯切尔尼、弗拉米尼x厄齐尔）  
> 打酱油：博罗夫斯基、拉姆、穆勒、C罗、吉鲁、罗西基。清水HE，一发完结。  
> 温馨提示：因为剧情需要写渣了很多人，求别揍我。  
> 恶俗套路捂脸，后期行文过于奔放导致OOC很严重。以及有CP洁癖的慎入！！！

**_正文_ **

长颈鹿先生有一天在河边喝水，不小心喝进嘴里一条鱼。长颈鹿咳嗽好几下才把鱼吐回河里，这时它才看到这是一条眼睛特别大的金鱼。

小金鱼可能是因为脑子被卡过，非说长颈鹿是它的救命恩人，要找自己的主人来感谢长颈鹿。小金鱼的主人是一个富有的神灵，别问我神灵为什么会富有。

神灵非常宠自己家的宝贝金鱼，问也不问就说可以满足长颈鹿的一个愿望当做谢礼。长颈鹿歪头想了半天，最后说：“我想变成人，体验人类口中那美好的爱情。”

神灵笑了，挥手将长颈鹿送去人间。

小金鱼瞪着大眼睛问，“什么是爱情？”神灵皱眉想了一会说：“算了，你也跟着去吧。”小金鱼跳上主人长长的衣摆，随着他一起往大陆彼岸渡去。

**_报告一_ **

神灵今早醒来掐指一算，是时候去接他的宝贝小金鱼和那只傻乎乎的长颈鹿了。  
渡过天川河，来到轮回树前拜三拜，又挂上一串引路铃，没一会儿，人魂状态的小金鱼和长颈鹿便向神灵这边飘来。

将定神茶送到二人手中，神灵收起刚刚见他们二人时的那一愣，笑着问，“经历了生老病死，可想回来？”  
两人一同说：“不想。”  
“是没经历爱情？”神灵挑眉，多少人想远离那苦海，这两个孩子该不会去了一趟人间就傻了吧。  
两人又是一同说的，“不是。”  
神灵起了兴致，“那说说吧，长颈鹿先。”

个头高大的那一个清清嗓子后便开始叙述，“我爱上了一个叫博罗夫斯基的人，他高大虽然没有我高而且俊美，他的眼睛像榕树皮一样漂亮！”神灵心想，也就你觉得树皮好看。“我们都是警察，他的枪法却比我好上很多。我爱慕他，可我却不敢和他说。后来我的心意还没来得及说，他就被调到总局去了，我们再也没能见面。最后我因为一直忘不掉他而孤独终老。”

神灵有些哭笑不得，他问长颈鹿，“那你从这件事中悟出了什么？”  
高个子搓弄着自己的脸陷入沉思，直到日刻岩上的光影指向四时，他才终于坚定了神情说：“暗恋不是我想要的爱情。”

神灵说：“好，既然你的愿望还不算达成，我会再送你去一次人间。”  
长颈鹿表示完感谢之后，一旁大眼睛之人开口了，“你大概需要把我也送回去。”  
神灵纳闷，“小金鱼你不是都经历过爱情，知道什么是爱情了吗？”  
小金鱼有点委屈地说：“可我想知道被人爱的滋味。”  
神灵有些头大，“你也是暗恋？”  
小金鱼摇摇头，“我喜欢的人叫穆勒。穆勒和我是在一次万圣节晚会上认识的，他是一个充满了活力又幽默的人。和他交谈一会之后，我很快就喜欢上他了，他很懂我，我也以为我懂他。从那之后我们开始了交往，我能感觉到他是喜欢我的。”  
神灵说：“这不是很好吗？”  
小金鱼一脸沮丧地接着说：“可后来戈麦斯出现了，穆勒爱他。对穆勒而言，我简直就是他再爱别人的练习！”

神灵突然想去查查这个叫穆勒的到底是谁，敢这么耍自己的宝贝金鱼。但他也知道，人世间的情爱从来都分不出对错。于是他劝道，“爱情无法强求，但一次不行还可以再爱一次。你说得对，我是该把你也一起送回去。”

就这样，二人待太阳西下，山风吹过，神灵熄了秉昏烛后才再次上路。

临行前，小金鱼突然问他，“主人，你也曾做过人，所以你也是有名字的对不对，能告诉我吗？”

神灵收起烛的手在袖子里顿了一下，“都是过去的事了。”  
小金鱼看着他语气严肃，“可我想知道。”  
最后神灵偏过头说：“弗拉米尼。”

**_报告二_ **

神灵弗拉米尼再次准时等在苦行桥边，这回他省去了挂铃的麻烦。见二人被赶去人间的群灵堵在远处，弗拉米尼就近随便找颗树靠坐下来。不知怎么，他总觉得今天还有故事可以听。

等小金鱼和长颈鹿的魂魄飘过来，都快晌午了。二人气呼呼异口同声地说：“在人间就总堵车，没想到回到这边还能接着堵。”

弗拉米尼这次递上的是凝神露，清冽的冷香令二人情绪逐渐缓和下来。  
“谁让你们碰上了修灵日。”  
两声感慨接在后面，“哦……怪不得！”“我就说嘛，怎么这么多灵。”

修灵日是幼灵们去人间历练的日子，幼灵是神仙和神仙所繁衍的后代，通常指小于十六岁的那些。

感慨完之后小金鱼揶揄起来，“弗拉米尼，都这么久了你也不说找个伴生个幼灵。”它陪着弗拉米尼少说也有几百年了，和弗拉米尼一起变成神的那几位可都有孩子了，唯独他对这事似乎一点兴趣都没有。  
弗拉米尼揉乱了小金鱼脑袋上的头发，“不过是去了两趟人间，竟还操心起我来了。我不是说过我不想要孩子吗……”

“可我想要啊！”大高个突然来上这么一句，弗拉米尼和小金鱼都是一头雾水。

“这一次的恋爱几乎没有任何问题，我爱拉姆，拉姆也爱我。”弗拉米尼见高个子这样说，猜到几分结局。“我和拉姆都是足球运动员，他踢边卫我踢中卫。我们是在国家队认识的，他很聪明尽管他又矮又小。”

“那后来呢？”大眼睛忍不住问。  
“后来他去了慕尼黑，而我去了伦敦，尽管分离可我们依然相爱。只是由于舆论，我们的关系一直是暗中进行的，并没向世人公开。”

大眼睛突然垂下眼睑喃喃自语起来，“尽管分离也依然相爱吗？”

大高个语气不容置疑的说：“是！尽管分离。”弗拉米尼瞥了一眼小金鱼，示意长颈鹿接着说。  
“可是双方父母都希望我们能找个女朋友，有孩子，仿佛这样就能组成一个完美的家庭。”

弗拉米尼意味深长的盯着长颈鹿问，“所以你觉得长辈们说得是对的？”  
大高个愣起神，许久后才说：“说实话，我不知道。但这是我们最后没能在一起的理由。”

“有一天，国家队赛后，拉姆来找我。他说他经过深思熟虑，认为我们不在一起对各自更好。首先我们都是自己所在队伍的队长，公开出柜影响很不好；其次我们如果等到退役后再说，家里也是难以交代。他说他不想见到父母期盼大半生却因为他没有妻儿而伤心，他问我是不是也不想见父母伤心，我当时脑子一团糟，觉得他说得对，便同意了分手。”

“既是如此，你们一开始又是怎么决定在一起的呢？”

大高个一脸徜徉地说：“是我追的他，拉姆是个有什么事都会放在心里不愿意外露的人。可能是上一世的经历给了我动力吧，这一世我不想再暗恋而终。拉姆的笑声像天川河水一样动听，我们交往的整个过程一直非常快乐。可后来我们想和家人说这事时，才发现他们对此并不赞同。”

弗拉米尼靠回树干眯起眼睛，“所以你还是觉得自己没有遇见真正的爱情？”

大高个有些不好意思的点点头。

弗拉米尼拍拍他，“没事，那就再去一次。”说完他看向小金鱼，大眼睛不知道在想什么，已经走神半天了。“说吧，你是不是也得经历个第三次啊！”  
大眼睛被吓一跳，反应过来后依旧有些愣愣地说：“是……”

弗拉米尼抬起头，透过叶间隙观察着太阳的方位。“时间还早，你也说说吧。”

和人形的灵不同，动物的魂只能在太阳落山后进入去往人间的通道。

大眼睛看起来原本没打算说的，但见主人似乎是有些担心，也就讲了出来，“他叫罗纳尔多，一个有钱的总裁。”大眼睛注意到弗拉米尼的神色有一瞬的异常，但既然主人不想表现出来，他也就先当没看见好了。

“罗纳尔多因为工作忙的关系总是出差，而我喜欢四处旅行居无定所。后来当我终于觉得想要安定在伦敦时，他却不愿意离开马德里。所谓无奈的分离，然后我们就结束了。”

弗拉米尼皱眉看他，怀疑他是不是讲出了全部。

“我向远澄天发誓，真的就只是这样。他放不下他的骄傲，我也不愿扔掉我的自尊。”

弗拉米尼突然觉得他的小金鱼长大不少，心里有些不是滋味。他不知道自己这样决定究竟是好是坏。

“我想我们还不够相爱，不然怎么会因为分离就疏远了彼此。我希望下一次，我能遇见一个我真正爱的人，我们可以爱到奋不顾身，可以一起解决掉所有问题。”

弗拉米尼点点头，然后从袖子里摸出秉昏烛点上。等烛火一灭，他就送他们上路。

踏进往生流，二人已经还原成动物形态的魂。小金鱼游走之前回头望了一眼，不知道是不是他的错觉，弗拉米尼看起来有些落寞。

反正八九十天后它就回来了，这样想着，小金鱼跃身跳入净绪池。

**_报告三_ **

这次弗拉米尼是提前出发的。他的灵力经过前两次的消耗，所余不多，满打满算只还够送二人去一次人间的了。这让他有些担心，不知二人这一世过得如何。

先飘到他面前的大高个喜笑颜开，弗拉米尼猜，这代表着好消息。他侧身看看随后的小金鱼，大眼睛的表情谈不上难过也算不得开心，弗拉米尼隐隐嗅出一丝诡异。

这次带的是清神饮，二人喝下后倍感神清气爽。大高个不禁问，“神啊！你还有多少这样的藏品？”  
弗拉米尼笑道：“约百十种而已。”  
大高个惊呼，“这么多啊！”  
大眼睛说：“这算什么，山那边有个神，都快上千了。要不是他懒，怎么可能就这么点。”  
弗拉米尼一脸「等回家看我不教训你」的样子说：“行了行了，汇报汇报吧，这一世怎么样？”

大高个美滋滋地飘上前，“我的愿望达成了，我找到了真正的爱情。”弗拉米尼和小金鱼等着他说下去。

“我遇见一个叫科斯切尔尼的人，他善良可爱又沉稳可靠，最重要的是，我们是爱着彼此迎来的死亡。”弗拉米尼看着沉浸在回忆里的某人，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“我本职是法官，他是个医生。但私下里，我是文手，他是画手。”弗拉米尼心想，难道一个写推理，一个画解剖插图吗？

“我把一些难忘的案件加以改编写成了小说，在网上反响不错。劳伦特无意间读了我的作品，忍不住画上几幅插图发在评论区，我们就是这么认识的。”弗拉米尼忍住笑意，他注意到长颈鹿先生第一次提了当事人的名字，他以前可都只说对方的姓的。

“他总能挑中我自认为写得最满意的情节来画图，而且他每一次都能准确无误地画出我脑海中的场景，就好像他能看到我那些抽象的构想一样。后来有人看中了我的作品想要出版，我便邀请劳伦特担任画师，并就相关商讨进行了线下见面。说来也巧，我们都住在伦敦。”

好吧，看来自己之前使用灵力的时候为图方便，一直把驻留点放在欧洲大陆特别是英国上了。弗拉米尼想猛敲自己的脑袋，这种事居然也能马马虎虎到现在才发觉。

“我们都有过初恋，也都没能维持住，但这并没妨碍我们相爱。像在对的时间遇上对的人，我们的交往就这么自然而然的开始了。”小金鱼听到这里，投来羡慕的目光。

“约会几次之后，我正式向劳伦特提出交往的请求。劳伦特答应的那一刻，泰晤士河畔的灯光就像远澄天边的云霞一样斑斓，美得不可方物。然后我们就接吻了，那滋味如同承界树的叶子般甜美。”

“好你个长颈鹿，承界树的叶子你也敢偷吃。”弗拉米尼嗔怒完，突然问，“我记得那里有只小狐狸看管的，你是怎么吃到的？”

大高个挠挠后脑勺说：“我和小狐狸是好朋友，就……”

弗拉米尼叹息道：“原来是这样。那小狐狸约四百多天前被罚去人间，得五次轮回才能回来。”

长颈鹿先生之前去过几次都没见到它，还以为它被调走了。负罪感在心底疯狂滋生。

见大高个慌了，弗拉米尼连忙安慰说：“算算日子，它也差不多是这几天回来。等一会我带你们回去，你就可以去和它好好道歉了。话又说回来，人间的历练也不全是苦的。”

大眼睛在一旁突然哭了出来，弗拉米尼真想咬断自己的舌头，赶紧拿出手帕，给他擦擦。

“我为什么这么倒霉！没有一次好。”  
弗拉米尼拍拍他，“别急，慢慢说。”

“该死的吉鲁，他从来都不会为我停留。”弗拉米尼心里的报复小清单上又加上了一个吉鲁。

大眼睛控制好情绪眼眶依旧红红的，“他在我失恋的时候出现，给了我温暖和渴望已久的爱。我知道他是个花心的人，但我以为他会为我而安定下来。可是我错了，错得离谱。他对谁都一样温柔，他和谁站在一起看起来都般配得要命。”

弗拉米尼心想，怎么渣男都让他的宝贝小金鱼遇见了。

“我们吵架，分手。他出去浪完，又回来跟我复合，而我头几次竟然都原谅了他。我想我是真的挺爱吉鲁的，不然我不会迁就他两三次。可我给他机会，他却一直改不掉，我就知道我和他没戏了。”

弗拉米尼在心里给这个吉鲁画上圈，重点对象。他心疼地看着小金鱼说：“只能说你运气太不好了。爱情虽然也有痛苦的时刻，但它终究是美好的。你还想再试试吗？”

小金鱼摇摇头说：“我累了。我们回家好不好？”

闻言，弗拉米尼伸出手，掌心托着一小塔的梦涎香，淡色的烟雾围绕在大眼睛周身，没一会儿他便化回金鱼的模样，躲回自家主人长袍的后摆。弗拉米尼掀开一角往里看，小金鱼似乎是睡了。

大高个的脸上也写满了同情，弗拉米尼笑笑说：“它过几天就会好了，你说完吧。”话虽这样说，弗拉米尼自己心里其实也没底。

“那我长话短说吧，我也想早点回去看望小狐狸。”弗拉米尼默许，大高个继续说：“我们在一起后也遇到过家里人不是很同意的问题。主要是我这边，劳伦特是法国人，他们对这个比较开放。但好在我们说服了我父母，然后结婚共度一生。”

弗拉米尼甩了下袖子，驱走落上的小虫，然后抬眼问他，“那长颈鹿先生，如果现在问你爱情是什么，你会怎么回答呢？”

这次大高个倒回答得很快，“爱情和暗恋不暗恋无关，和有没有孩子无关，他只和相爱的人或感受到爱的人有关。爱情会让人痛苦却也带给人欢欣，爱情的承诺有些只能保证一时而有些则能伴随一世。爱情是多变的，它会变得迷茫变得患得患失但它也会变得勇敢变得荡气回肠。我想我永远也不会懂得它的全部，但起码我懂得了属于我自己的那一部分。”

弗拉米尼笑了，他问，“日后我可以把这些话说给我的金鱼听吗？”  
大高个傻笑，“当然。谢谢你。”

一阵风吹过，大高个的魂魄也被收入小小的梦涎香内。  
神灵弗拉米尼终于带着它们一起，渡回天川河的此岸。

**_脱离人间报告 - M4K6线_ **

长颈鹿从神灵家跑很远的路才来到承界树周边，只是这一次依然不见小狐狸偷偷帮他打开园子的结界。

虽然长颈鹿先生离开了八个月，但它们所在的这个世界只有春天，所以景色并不会像人间一样有什么换季。

长颈鹿先生有些担心，他会不会永远都见不到小狐狸了呢？他还没有道过歉……

长颈鹿在园子外面住下来。它之前总觉得这里太冷清，不愿多待。而现在，它认为安静地听鸟儿们歌唱，听泉水溪流叮叮咚咚的日子也并不是那么乏味。它似乎明白小狐狸为什么喜欢这里了。

两个月以后，长颈鹿终于再次见到小狐狸。它的皮毛依旧红得耀眼，泛出明亮的光泽。  
长颈鹿把头伸过去，对着比它的头稍高一点的哨岗说：“小狐狸！我的朋友，你终于回来了！”

小狐狸似乎很意外长颈鹿在这里，脸红地点点头。它像以前一样打开门，想让长颈鹿进来，可长颈鹿却站在入口迟迟不动。

小狐狸问它，“怎么了长颈鹿，你不想进来和我说说话吗？”

长颈鹿有些羞愧地说：“对不起小狐狸，我知道是我害你去人间的，我以后再也不偷吃了。”

小狐狸捂嘴笑，“好吧，看在你居然说你再也不偷吃的份上，我就原谅你了。不过放你进来是没问题的，安心。”长颈鹿听话地走进园子，承界园里依然有小动物们在打闹。

小狐狸灵活地跳下哨岗台，爬上长颈鹿在他脖颈处蹭蹭然后躺下来。蓬松的尾巴在长颈鹿脖子的最低端，环成红色的一圈。长颈鹿说：“小狐狸，我现在知道了，这在人间叫围脖。”

小狐狸好奇地问，“你也去了人间？”

长颈鹿甩甩尾巴得意地说：“嗯，我救了一条神灵养的金鱼，他出于感谢答应送我去人间玩。对了，小狐狸，你在人间过得怎么样？”

小狐狸摸摸自己尖尖的鼻子，对长颈鹿说：“前四次都很惨，让我觉得人间好可怕。最后一次去之前，有个叫罗西基的神灵替我向温格求情，我才算好运一次。”

温格是创造这个世界的老头，至于他是人是神还是别的什么，从没人见过也没人知道。

“你见到温格了？”长颈鹿惊呼。

小狐狸的尾巴拍拍它的脖子说：“傻瓜，当然没有啊！和任命我到这里来一样，是那个声音。”

长颈鹿瘪嘴，继续厚脸皮问：“讲讲人间的事好不好？”

小狐狸转转蓝眼珠说：“之前的就不和你讲了，我怕吓到你，就只说下最后一次的事吧，不过其实也没什么好说的啦。”听见对方这样说，长颈鹿先生的尾巴又甩上了。

“我爱上了一个叫佩尔·默特萨克的人。”

长颈鹿感觉呼吸一滞。

“他是一个会写故事的法官，而我是一个会画画的医生。”  
“我们是在网上认识的，我给他写的文画插图。然后我们相爱，结婚，终老。”  
“佩尔是个认真严谨又迷糊的人，他是我遇见过对我最好又幽默十足并且充满乐观的人。”

长颈鹿默默听着，一点也不想要打断小狐狸的话。

“我觉得我可能永远都忘不了他了。”

“就像他也永远都忘不了你？”  
“嗯？”小狐狸听不懂长颈鹿的意思。  
“劳伦特你还记得吗？”  
小狐狸在长颈鹿身上蹲起来，它刚才的话里可没说过自己在人间的名字。

“那晚在泰晤士河畔，有人对你说，希望永远记得此刻的美好。”

小狐狸先是震惊，缓过来之后掐了长颈鹿一把，小小的力道弄得长颈鹿痒痒的。

随后长颈鹿听见小狐狸说：“还装什么！不就是你说的吗！”

后续我就不交代了，长颈鹿和小狐狸从此在园子里过上了幸福快乐的生活啥的你们都懂。

**_人间往事报告– 米尼鱼线_ **

某天清晨，一向喜欢赖在水里不动的小金鱼说它要出门。弗拉米尼涮杯子的手一抖，差点把松玉瓷摔碎。他连忙把杯子抓在手里，心有余悸地问：“我的小祖宗，你要干嘛去？”

小金鱼扑腾两下，把水溅到它主人的脸上说：“我去找长颈鹿玩。”说完头也不回的游走了。

弗拉米尼原想问它你和人家长颈鹿先生打好招呼了吗？就过去找人家。可还没等他开口，鱼就没影了。

弗拉米尼怔怔看着手中的玉瓷，心想自己这是造了什么孽。

“还能什么孽，情债喽！”

弗拉米尼赶紧用空着的那只手死死捂住罗西基的嘴，往水里看了半天才松口气说：“你就不能注意点，万一让我那小金鱼听到可就麻烦了！”

罗西基嫌弃的推开某人湿漉漉的手说：“你这叫厄齐尔小金鱼小金鱼的，还叫上瘾了？”

“嘿！我说老罗，你能不能别总什么都往外说，得亏它不在这。”

罗西基转身在亭子里坐下，无视身后人的抱怨。他又不是不懂弗拉米尼的顾虑，分明是见那小金鱼离开才现身的。

弗拉米尼端着杯子问：“喝点什么？”心想自己刚刷干净的杯子又要派上用场了。  
罗西基大笑说：“还魂酿如何？”

弗拉米尼这下真生气了，堵气背身说：“都几百年了，还提那些做什么！”说完随手扔杯天河水到桌上，罗西基反而笑得更欢。

“有功夫寻我开心，不如管管你们家那恩赐的小幼灵。”

罗西基和切赫都是男的，像这种同性结合的神灵，孕育后代只能等年岁到了天来赐。

“那孩子前不久修灵日跟着去了，不劳您老挂心。”说完罗西基煞有介事的看着杯中水，感慨道：“马蒂厄你抠死算了！”

弗拉米尼搓搓耳朵假装听不见。

“我听说，厄齐尔去人间玩了几趟？”罗西基终于表明来意，可弗拉米尼似乎并不想谈论这个话题，他只闷声应下，没再多说。

“奇怪，长颈鹿怎么不在家？”小金鱼左看看右看看，岸上确实没有。于是便只好嘟着嘴一边吐泡泡一边游回家，幸好离得近来回也方便。想了想，小金鱼决定抄暗流捷径回去，还能偷偷吓弗拉米尼一跳。

当它从亭子下面的湖眼里涌出来时，听见的便是：我听说，厄齐尔去人间玩了几趟？

小金鱼想，这是谁在说话？厄齐尔又是谁？它没有着急游出去，反而藏在光线昏暗的亭子下面。

“马蒂厄，算我多嘴，你真的打算就这么瞒下去？”弗拉米尼还是不理罗西基。

“头三百年你说你不想让厄齐尔涉世事，只想让他做条无忧无虑的小金鱼，我能理解也没干涉你。后来你说给你点心理准备时间，这一拖又两百年过去了。是，对我们来说五百年一点都不长，可你当年答应过厄齐尔什么，你都忘了吗？”

小金鱼好像明白了，这厄齐尔大概就是自己。

“你又露出那副表情，每次我说你你都这样。这回厄齐尔去过人间，该懂的都懂了，正是最好的时机，我不明白你为什么还不作为？难道你当初不是因为想要告诉他过去的事情才送他去人间的吗？”罗西基的声音变得很大，想要叫醒不断逃避的弗拉米尼。

“我……不是……是小金鱼问我什么是爱情，我才送它去的。”

罗西基把弗拉米尼拽起来，“你看看你自己，现在连说出自己爱人名字的勇气都没有！真不知道你当初争那瓶还魂酿救厄齐尔的力量是从哪来的。”

“是啊，我也不知道。”

“那也该醒了吧。”

弗拉米尼下意识的循着声音望过去，小金鱼在水里盯着他，眼睛依旧睁得老大。

罗西基一看大事不妙，化作一阵青烟赶紧开溜。

“你都听我说三回故事了，也该换我听听你的，哦不，我们的故事了。”它刚才可都听到了，弗拉米尼挫败地坐回去，认命的点头，“好吧，好吧。”

“第二十次修灵日，是我第二次去人间的日子。那时我刚刚成年，需要去人间完成温格交代给我的任务——收集散落各地的灵核碎片，要求至少可以凑成十个人，并将其复原。”弗拉米尼看着小金鱼，这可能是对方唯一一次在他说话时只是听着没有故意插嘴。

“那次任务中我复原的第一个灵，叫厄齐尔。”见小金鱼转着圈游，他解释到：“对，是你。”

“因为复原灵需要注入爱，所以当灵复苏之后，一般都会爱上修灵者。但你并不爱我。我第一次到人间时，复原过三个人，无论男女他们都爱我。只有你，你和他们不一样。”

你从来都是一个有主见的人，不会一再迁就任何人。你决定的事情，从来都没有人能够令你改变心意。即使现在变成一条鱼，你也总是不听我的话，偷偷溜出去。

“一开始时，你看我不顺眼我也挺讨厌你那双大眼睛的。可是没办法，你必须等我把十个人的碎片都搜集好并复原成功后，我把你们送到人间的苦行桥边接受往生流的洗礼才算彻底结束。只有神灵才能把你们送到那里，你们完成洗礼后就会忘记我，然后重新开始或人或神的生活，这取决于你们生前是什么。”

小金鱼吐着泡泡，无聊的叙述。

“我们一路吵架吵到落汐崖，那是这边在人间的一处遗落之境。荒凉、寒冷，却生长着修补灵核不可缺少的牵魂草。修好第三个人之后，草不够用了，我们便过去取。结果却遇上两族交战，最后我们合作才逃出来的。”

说到这里弗拉米尼笑了，“我记得你当时特别不情愿，但还是放心的把你背后交给我。”

小金鱼摆摆尾巴，看起来竟有些臭美。

“现在想想，我大概是从那时开始爱上你的。虽然温格派使者来通知我可以提前回家。但我真的不想浪费我们一起拼命抢出来的材料，所以我说等我修补完就回去。其实我也有私心不想回来，我尽可能的拖延时间，把本来十年就能完成的事情拖到将近十八年。我们的关系变得越来越好，但你从来都不捅破那层纸，我也就没开口。”

“最后拖不下去了，战争爆发，我必须回去。我问你想不想和我一起走，你拒绝了。然后我说那就接受洗礼，这样你就会忘记修灵期间的事情。结果第二天，你不见了。”

小金鱼跃出水面，觉得这事挺好玩。

“按理说我是不能把你带到这里的。后来战争结束，我借口还想继续做修灵的工作，便返回人间四处找你。最终我在伦敦找到的。”

小金鱼说：“所以你每次都把我和长颈鹿送到伦敦附近？”

弗拉米尼有些不好意思，“那是我在人间记忆最深刻的地方之一，落汐崖你们去不得，所以就……”

小金鱼抢着问：“那后来呢？”

“你还想跑，但没成功。逼问到最后，你终于松口说你读了那本神灵手册。”

“什么手册？”

“神灵手册，”说着弗拉米尼从怀里掏出一个破旧的小本子，还挺厚。“神灵有自己的一套体系和规则，可因为神灵寿命太长，记忆力很差，所以每个神都有一本这样的手册。我不知道你什么时候偷看的，总之你知道我如果把你带回来，被发现会很惨。”

小金鱼调皮地问，“有多惨？”

“变成灵核碎片，散落人间……之类的。”

小金鱼说：“那还真挺惨的。”

不知何年何月才能有幸被新的幼灵捡起来复原，或许更可能，永远在角落里不被发现，毕竟这世间的灵核多到无穷。

“你不想连累我，也不想忘记我，就跑了。”以完整灵魂的形态，在世间游荡了……很久，久到那日子我算不清。

“我让你不要担心这些跟我走，可你不听，我只好把你收进梦涎香，偷渡到这边。”

“但还是被发现了吧。”

“是……他们趁我不在，把你再次打散成灵核碎片。要是我再回来的晚点，估计你都能被他们消逝。然后我就拿之前的军功和……和某个我不能说出来的秘密和他们谈判，谈判失败就打，打完再谈。”

小金鱼突然有些好奇，弗拉米尼打仗时会是什么样。这几百年来，他从来都是懒洋洋的待在家里，似乎做什么都兴致不高。偶尔应邀出去喝酒也是往返匆匆，也许之前自己的事给他留了阴影？

“最后他们同意留下你，可你的灵太虚弱，只能靠还魂酿吊命。还魂酿太难取，不过好在我成功了。可时间过去得太久，有些损伤无法弥补，你不能再变成人形，至于变成什么就只能看造化了。幸好是条漂亮的小金鱼。”

小金鱼心想，难怪弗拉米尼之前说自己不想要孩子。接着它问，“那你为什么一直不告诉我。”

弗拉米尼看起来不想回答这个问题。

“你不告诉我，我也知道。”

弗拉米尼看它，知道这是激将法，依然不说话。

“多半出事之前我都一直在生你的气对不对。”

弗拉米尼惊讶地睁大眼睛。

“还有我不再是人了，你觉得对不起我。”

弗拉米尼熟悉的感觉又回来了：厄齐尔好可怕！

“拜托，你当初没能说服我强行把我带来，我当然会觉得你不够尊重我的意见！至于说愧疚，你活该！”小金鱼鼓起腮帮子，每次它生气时都会这样。

“对不起，厄齐尔。可惜我明白的太晚了。而且随着时间一点点过去，我越来越难以开口。”

我不想破坏现有的一切，我更怕你知道以后还是会生气，再也不理我。

“那你现在想我怎么做呢？”厄齐尔看着弗拉米尼问。

弗拉米尼站起来，挥手让小金鱼浮在空中说：“做你自己，做你想做的。”

我爱你，所以不想再束缚你强迫你按我的意思来。我已经错过一次，而且代价这么巨大，我决不想再有第二次。

小金鱼满意地点点头，“那好，我接受这迟来的道歉。虽然我现在还是想不起原来的事，但我想留在你身边。”

小金鱼想，我也终于得到了一次真正的爱情。  
希望自己日后可以想起来，过去那些荒唐事。

你问后来？后来啊，富有的神灵和他的小金鱼像之前一样，继续过着悠闲的小生活。

Fin.

**_写的太狗血了我的妈呀哈哈哈哈哈……补一句，算是迟来的中秋团圆贺~_ **


End file.
